


Wishes fulfilled

by Rehe_im_Walde



Series: Guitar husbands summertour 2019 [4]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehe_im_Walde/pseuds/Rehe_im_Walde
Summary: Before Rammstein start their rehearsal for the next summer tour, guitar husbands Paul and Richard decide to take a trip together.Since the last tour, they have gotten closer (a lot..), but haven't gone 'all the way' yet...will that change on this trip?(Spoiler alert: yes it will, so if you're not in guy/guy sex you might want to skip this story)





	1. The trip

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are, ofcourse, their own and not mine. All thoughts and conversations are fictional.

Rammstein guitarists Paul and Richard were just finishing one of their joint practice sessions and settled down on a couch in the Rammstein practice room. Where in the past they had almost never played together without the other bandmembers around, the last summer tour had changed their personal relationship and that had also extended to their guitarplaying as well.  
Paul put down two mugs of coffee "I'm looking forward to starting the rehearsals with the other guys next week."  
"So am I, wonder what they think about the new ideas we've come up with for this summer's tour."  
"Wonder what they think about the fact that we actually have come up with ideas together, that will be new for them..." Paul grinned at his colleague "...or the other stuff we did that is new to them.."  
Richard leaned over to Paul, stroked his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips "Yeah, that *will* be new to them, they don't know what happened after the tour. And we probably can't continue that part of our practicesessions with them around."  
"No, probably not, they'd make retching noises or tell us to 'get a room'.." Paul sighed a bit disappointed.

Richard looked at his friend, biting his lip a bit nervously but deciding to ask what had been on his mind all day "My buddy Joe is playing a gig with his band in London this weekend and I was thinking of going there to see them."  
Joe Letz had been Richard's personal assistant on the past Rammstein tour, was a member of Richard's other band Emigrate, but also drummed in a few other bands, one of which had undertaken a tour in the past months.  
"I'll be going on saturday and coming back on sunday...and I was thinking...do you want to come too?"  
"You want us to go on a weekend? Would it be just the two of us?"  
"That was my idea, but if you don't want to, that's fine" Richard replied casually but still a bit nervous about how Paul would react.  
Paul thought it cute that the other was a bit nervous about asking him out, on a date basically, so decided not to play hard to get and instead kissed his friend on the cheek "I'd love to go to the gig with you..but I have one wish for the trip."  
"A wish? Okay, what is it?"  
With a mischievous smile Paul continued "I want you to wear that black button-shirt, I like it when you wear that."  
Richard laughed "You got it, that won't be a hard wish to fulfill. But in that case I have a wish too.."  
"That I wear my darkgrey beanie?" Paul knew that the other man was particularly fond of his headgear.  
"I sort of hoped that you would take that along anyway, no my wish is something else" he grinned at Paul "I wish us to share a hotelroom, preferably with one bed.."  
Paul was a bit surprised but excited at the same time. He couldn't deny having fantasized a bit about the other man in the past weeks "Okay, you're on. Damn, that's a much better wish than mine, now I want another go.."  
"What am I, a genie out of a lamp? That's enough wishing for now, I'll go make arrangements for the trip. Let's meet at Berlin-airport saturday morning."  
"Looking forward to it."

\-----

On saturday the trip went as planned, both guitarists a bit giddy about the idea of going on a date. When they arrived in London, Paul was surprised when Richard took his hand to go through luggageclaim together. With all the hugging and touching they had done on stage on their previous tour, the one thing Richard hadn't liked was to publicly hold hands with Paul. Paul had never asked a reason and just dropped his attempts pretty soon, but was now all the more pleased that Richard initiated it himself.

Without much inconvenience they managed to get a taxi and arrived at their hotel. Joe's band stayed at the same hotel, but they were occupied during the day with soundchecks and other preparations, so they wouldn't meet until the evening's show.  
When Richard had registered and gotten their roomkeys, they made their way to the elevator, by coincidence having one for themselves.

Paul leaned against his friend, stealing a quick kiss "Looking forward to this weekend honey."  
Richard put his hand on Paul's waist and gently stroked him "So am I, baby"  
"What name did you register under?"  
"I just put 'Guitar husbands'" Richard grinned "That there won't be much guitaring this weekend, they don't have to know."  
Paul smiled but moved quickly a bit away from his 'husband' when another person entered the elevator. He indeed *was* looking forward to spending the weekend, and most importantly the night with Richard, but he was also a bit nervous at how everything was going to turn out. Paul had never been intimate with a man before and with Richard until now everything had remained 'above the waist' which, while fun, he was pretty sure would change tonight. Paul wasn't much of a Casanova anyway, mostly relying on being 'funny' with people more than 'hot' but with Richard it would be different. And Paul wanted it to be different, he just didn't really know how to start it.

When they got to their hotelroom, they found the room was exactly the way they liked it: kingsize bed, balcony which allowed for smoking (very important when travelling with Richard) and a bathroom with a big walk-in shower.  
As they started to unpack their overnightbag, Paul realised he had forgotten to pack a spare pair of socks, and was annoyed because he'd just stepped into a puddle outside the hotel and was looking forward to have dry feet "Do you mind if I just go to a store real quick and get another pair? I think I saw a souvenirshop somewhere outside, they'll probably have some."  
Richard laughed "You'll probably manage to find a really garish pair."  
"If they have garish shirts I'll buy you one for your collection."  
"Okay surprise me. You go ahead, get your socks, we'll discuss later if we want to do some sightseeing."  
Paul gave Richard a quick peck and left the hotelroom.

Richard had finished putting away his clothes in the cupboard and figured Paul would be gone for a while. Paul was a very extravert person and loved to talk to people, so even a 'quick' shoppingtrip would usually last a while. Richard didn't mind, he felt a bit grimy from the flight and decided to have a quick shower and change, maybe surprise Paul when he got back by wearing his favorite black shirt.  
Meanwhile Paul had gotten out of the hotel, but on the sidewalk in front of it, realised he had forgotten to take his wallet; without money there wouldn't be many socks available, so he turned around and went back to the room to get it.

When Paul stepped into the room he didn't notice Richard, focussing on the wallet he saw lying on the sidetable "Hey, I forgot my wallet, I'm just going to grab it and then I'll be...oh..." he had just looked up and saw Richard standing in front of him, a big towel draped around his waist but other than that completely naked, from broad muscular shoulders, slightly toned stomach to bare feet and equally muscular calves "...oh...you eh...oh.."  
Richard grinned, surprised that his friend had returned so soon, but not shy of standing in front of him only covered by a towel "I was going to take a shower.."  
"..oh.."  
Still grinning, but secretly loving the effect the look had on the other, Richard turned and walked to the sidetable "Here it is, get yourself..oh.." Now it was his turn to be flustered when all of a sudden he felt Paul's hand stroking his shoulder, then moving to his back, down to the edge of the towel around his waist.  
Paul moved closer and embraced Richard from behind, now both hands on his waist, sliding them around to lay them on his belly and lovingly stroking him.  
Richard lay the wallet back on the table but didn't talk, enjoying being touched too much to risk it stopping now.

Paul let his hands wander over Richard's body, starting above the waist, every part of it he had gotten to know so well over the past weeks. This moment had seemed so complicated when he had thought and worried about it beforehand, but now the other man was standing here in front of him, practically naked, it felt like the most normal thing in the world to stroke him, caress him, touch him, slowly slowly trace the muscles through bare skin.  
When Paul's hands felt the edge of the towel again, he ventured his hand over it further down over Richard's body, first putting his hands on the hips, then sliding one over a buttock, firm yet soft through the towel. He gently squeezed the buttock eliciting a soft moan from the other man. He squeezed it again (another moan) before sliding his hand back to the hip and then further around to the front of the towel. He felt, more than saw, the start of Richard's arousal and gently stroked the towel some more, by now also feeling his own interest stirring in his pants.  
With both hands on Richard's front, one moving upwards to the pecs and chest again, Paul pressed himself against the other man's back, kissing him on the shoulder and neck, he felt his arousal now ever more present and couldn't suppress a moan himself "You're so hot baby, you look so good.."  
Richard was breathing heavy, turned on by the caresses, but smiled at the remark "So it didn't take the black button-shirt after all.." while he put his hand behind him on Paul's hip to pull him closer; another moan when he felt the start of Paul's arousal against his back.  
"I was a fool to wish for a shirt when I could have wished for a towel."

Both men laughed, Richard turned around and looked at Paul, still fully dressed to go out "Do you want to take a shower with me? We can go to the shop later together?"  
Paul chuckled, again a bit nervous "I think you've gotten my mind onto one thing now.."  
"Good.." Richard grinned but pulled Paul closer to kiss him, lips on his lips, tongue quickly teasing for entrance, which Paul happily granted. As the play of tongues became more passionate the embrace got tighter and both guitarists were soon moaning again as their arousals touched, still with a few layers of fabric in between.  
Without breaking the kiss Richard moved to unzip Paul's jacket and slide it off Paul's arms, soon followed by his sweater (eagerly helped by Paul). Now it was his turn to caress the other's bare skin (Paul meanwhile still occupied with Richard's back, both above and below the towel), before sliding his hands down to Paul's beltbuckle.  
When he had both hands on Paul's trouserbutton he stopped for a moment "Paul, I just want you to know that if I do something you don't like or doesn't feel good to you, please tell me and we'll stop or we'll do something different...promise me.."  
Paul was touched, even through the heat of his arousal "Promise..but the same goes for you.."  
"Okay, I promise too.."  
After this the two resumed their passionate kiss, and Paul felt his trouserbutton opened, then the zipper slowly being pulled down, Richard's hands sliding in his pants over his hips, further to the back squeezing his butt. Then one hand moved to the front of his boxershorts and quickly found Paul's hardening length, gently stroking it through the fabric. Paul trembled from excitement and anticipation, he had never imagined being so turned on by another guy, but here they were and Paul knew he wanted more.

Feeling their arousals building Richard broke the kiss again and moved his hands upwards to lay them around Paul's waist and let their foreheads rest against eachother in that way that had gotten so familiar to them on stage, but now had a whole new meaning. He smiled; Paul had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face, obviously enjoying everything that happened. With a husky voice he whispered "Do you have another wish? Something you always wanted to try with a guy, with me?"  
Paul was still in the moment, but after a short while replied "Promise not to laugh?"  
"Only happy laughing, honey."  
Paul licked his lips to make them less dry and still with his eyes closed said "I would..I would like you to blow me.. if.. if that's okay."  
Richard gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose, before smiling again "Get undressed baby, let's go in the shower."

\-----

While Richard turned on the shower to get the water at the right temperature, Paul got out of his boots, socks, pants and boxershorts in recordtime.  
He laughed, Richard was still wearing the towel, and couldn't resist a teasing "I won", after which Richard grinned and in one move released the towel and let it drop to the floor. His cock, now almost fully hard, bobbed up when the confinement of the towel was gone "Let's get in the shower for round two, then we'll determine who wins."  
Paul grinned too, still turned on and excited for what was to come.

They both stepped into the shower under the stream of water raining down on them and resumed the embrace and kissing they had started in the bedroom. Richard's tongue eagerly exploring Paul's tongue and mouth, his hands on Paul's back. Paul's hands back on Richard's behind, now squeezing the soft firmness of them without fabric in between.  
After a while, Richard moved his kisses to Paul's neck and shoulders before moving done to lick and gently suckle his nipples, his hands now moving to Paul's front as well. He slowly moved lower down Paul's body, every spot caressing with his hands first before following with a kiss or lick.  
At first Paul tried to still do his share of touching, but the lower Richard got, the more turned on Paul became. His mind completely focussed on what the other man did, enjoying every centimeter of skin that was touched and kissed, unable to do much more himself but hold his hands on Richard's upperarms and shoulders and moan as he felt his arousal build and build.

When Richard had worked his way down to Paul's waist he got on his knees to better reach the lower part of the other's body. He continued the kissing and touching via the waist and hips, occassionally putting his hands around to knead his butt.  
Paul groaned, his shaft now fully hard without Richard having touched it yet. He felt his way to Richard's hand that was on his hip and softly pushed it towards his cock, needing the touch.  
Richard smiled gently, aroused himself, he got up to kiss Paul's lips again "We're getting there baby, I want to make it special for you.."  
"You're so hot baby.. so hot.." Paul was unable to utter anything more coherent. Richard gave him some more kisses but noticed Paul was almost incapable of kissing back, so he kneeled again.  
After a few more strokes on Paul's thighs (first outside then in) he moved one hand to Paul's balls and gently fondled them, Paul's dick twitching immediately, Paul himself moaning and grabing onto a towelrail to steady himself in the slippery shower.

Turned on himself by seeing his friend aroused like this Richard felt he couldn't wait long himself anymore and now moved his hand to hold Paul's shaft, his other hand still holding and sometimes squeezing his buttock. After a few strokes along the entire length (Paul now moaning with every move) he started to kiss his cock, first the balls and base, before licking the length, then kissing the skin at the tip a few times, and taking the head in his mouth. It had been some time since Richard had blown a guy, but he had always liked to give blow jobs and now was enjoying himself licking and sucking Paul's shaft.

Paul's arousal was now building to a new level, he moved one hand to the back of Richard's head to gently help in the rhythm of Richard blowing him and moaned "God baby, you're so hot, I can't hold it much longer.."  
Not wanting to break off the blowing, Richard squeezed the other's butt to convey without words what he wanted to say "It's okay baby, when you feel yourself coming, let go."  
Richard's continued sucking of his cock, his hand massaging his shaft in the same rhythm, had Paul now moaning loud, the shower drowning out most of the noise

After a few more moments Paul felt his orgasm hit and groaned "Oh fuck, Richard, I'm coming, fuck" as he came hard in Richard's mouth.  
Richard continued to lick him and squeeze his butt throughout his orgasm, then stood up to embrace Paul as the other stood trembling and weak-kneed under the waterstream. 

It took Paul a few minutes to get coherent again, then he opened his eyes and pulled Richard into a passionate kiss then hugged him tight "Oh baby, that was so fucking good.."  
Richard smiled; now Paul was standing steady again, he held onto him with one hand, but with the other grabbed his own cock, now rockhard, needing his own release.  
Paul had felt Richard's shaft against his middle, and now felt the other stroking it with building speed. He partly released the hug and moved his hand to hold Richard's cock too, getting in the same rhythm stroking it. After a while Richard moved his hand away to grab Paul's bicep, enjoying the other man pleasuring him, Paul still stroking his shaft, building the speed and pressure with every moan he elicited from the other man.  
They moved their foreheads against eachother, Richard's shaft between them with Paul's hand stroking it, Richard's panting becoming faster and shallower with every move Paul made.  
"Oooh, fuck baby, I'm close..so good.."  
Paul increased the pressure "Let me see you come baby.." after which Richard released with a moan of Paul's name, cum shooting out into the streaming water.  
Paul held Richard through his orgasm and after it had subsided they both hugged eachother in the shower, relaxing under the waterstream.

Richard gave Paul a soft kiss in his lips and smiled "Wish granted.."  
"Oh, yes..I think we both won this one."


	2. Benefits

That afternoon, wrapped up in wintercoats, scarfs and beanies, the two guitarists joined the large league of tourists in London for some hours of shopping. First stop was the shop Paul had seen earlier where they had fun trying to find the most blatant (but still wearable) socks they could find, eventually ending up with a pair of 'I ♡ London' socks adorned by a picture of a big red Doubledecker bus.  
When he caught Richard looking through a collection of tourist-y T-shirts, Paul grabbed one with the text 'My husband went to London and all I got was this lousy T-shirt' in red, white & blue, bought it and pushed it his friend's hands whispering "Here, in case you don't have anything to wear tonight."  
Richard whispered back "Why would I *want* to wear anything tonight" which had both guitarists grinning at eachother.

After a stop for a cup of tea and scones, Paul always enjoying the local food-and-drink habits when travelling, they made their way to a guitarshop Richard wanted to visit.  
When they found it, Richard was immediately drawn to a display of vintage guitars.  
Paul in the past had thought his colleague a bit obsessive in his passion for the technical side of their trade. He himself was happy with his current brand of guitar, which had as little frills as possible and, if he wanted to annoy the other guitarist, downplayed his interest in anything more complicated than a string or a bridge, but after he had browsed the store for a while, he ended up at the vintage display as well. While he watched Richard trying out another guitar (the shop-expert not recognizing them, but happy he had a customer with whom he could talk about all the in's and out's), Paul was endeared by Richard's love for the instruments and found himself asking details of some of the pieces as well.

After a while the shop-expert had to attend to another customer, and Richard with a sigh put the guitar he had been trying back on the display "Isn't she a beauty..."  
"Thinking of buying one?"  
Another sigh "No, not buying today.. but look how that neck is shaped and how these pickups are placed.."  
Paul grinned "You and your obsession.."  
Richard looked at him "Aren't you the least bit tempted? You always seem so uninterested in our gear.."  
"Well...maybe it's the old 'Punk' in me, I always tried to come across as if I couldn't care less."  
"Like when you were in 'Feeling B' and instead of a guitarcase you carried your guitar in a plastic bag with tape on it" Richard grinned at the memory "I thought you were a right idiot."  
"No you didn't, you thought I was cool."  
"Okay a cool idiot maybe.. I guess it annoyed me how you didn't seem to care and you could still play everything as well as I did."  
Paul moved a little closer to his friend, put his hand under the edge of his jacket and gave him a short rub on his back, before grinning mischievously "Jealous?"  
"Was not.." Richard pouted a little but couldn't help but grin himself at seeing Paul's smirk "..well maybe a little.."  
"Then we're even, I was jealous of you too" Paul laughed before turning to the display again "..but you're right, she is a beauty, too good for a plastic bag anyway."

As it turned out they had spend a few hours at the shop already so decided they had to leave in order to be in time for the concert. As they left they passed the shop-expert and greeted him with a cheerful "Auf Wiedersehen" after which they saw a look of recognition on his face "...hey, aren't you the guys from.." but they were out of the door before he could finish his sentence.

\-----

As they arrived at the venue where the concert was held that night they were received as VIP-friends-of-the-band and warmly greated by Joe backstage before the show started. The atmosphere was relaxed, not as constricted as it was at the big Rammstein concerts, and both guitarists enjoyed the familiar feeling of excitement and organized chaos at this smaller gig.  
After sharing stories of what they all had undertaken after the Rammstein stadiumtour (the guitarists deciding to refrain from mentioning their 'Husband endeavours' for now) Joe introduced them to his bandmates and the band suggested Paul and Richard should perform with them as 'Special Guests' tonight. Even though they were a bit tempted, they decided to decline and just enjoy the concert from the sideline.

The audience was a bit lukewarm at first but the energy the band radiated and the upbeat music soon changed that, and although it was quite different from their own music, Paul and Richard loved the show.

"Great to be at a smaller venue again, reminds me of the shows we played in the past" Paul said in Richard's ear when there was a small break between two songs.  
"It's the one thing I regret of Rammstein live shows, we have such a big get-up now, that we can't do this type of gig anymore." Richard agreed with a hint of melancholy.  
"I think Till does a tour of these with 'Lindemann' now, did you never think of doing a tour with 'Emigrate' like this?"  
Richard looked at Paul "Thought about it, but not doing it while Rammstein exists." He looked around quickly and when he was sure noone was looking, took Paul's hand and squeezed it softly "..and at the moment I don't want to be on stage without you."  
Even though Paul felt the same he was touched to hear Richard say it and squeezed back the other's hand with a smile that extended all the way to his eyes, not needing to say what he felt. Now it was his turn to have a quick look around, still noone was looking at them (everybody focussed on the band who had started another high-energy song on stage), before moving a little closer to Richard to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Richard smiled and pulled Paul against him with one hand before whispering in his ear "I love you Paul" and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

The band had finished another song and a couple of people were now moving to the bar to replenish their drinks, so both guitarists were at the moment content with holding eachother hands, fingers interlaced between them so spectators wouldn't notice.

The show ended with two encores after which the band and their guests retreated back stage, but soon decided to go back to the hotel for a small after-party in the hotelbar.  
The band, still hyped by their succesful performance, were happily downing drink after drink and while Paul and Richard also joined in on one or two, they refrained from going full-on 'Oktoberfest' as they had done in the past on their own shows. 

The teasing of the band that they were probably too old to hold their liquor they underwent with a smile pretending to be a little offended. Occasionally they rebutted with "You visit us in Germany and we'll show you real alcohol" but they were happy to let them think that age was indeed the reason for their limited alcohol-intake and not that they had another private after-afterparty in mind later that night.  
They chatted with the band and other guests but regularly kept eyecontact with eachother to exchange coy smiles or winks, the others soon too busy and tipsy to notice.

\-----

After a few more hours Paul and Richard decided to retreat and left Joe and his band in the bar to continue their party.  
When they entered their room and closed the door they threw their jackets on a chair and without further hesitation embraced eachother in a big hug and locked lips in a passionate kiss.

"Aaaahhh...yeessss...I've been wanting to do that all night" Richard groaned happily when they broke off the kiss after a while, still embracing eachother.  
Paul grinned and tightened the hug, stroking Richard's back feeling the muscles through his shirt "So did I, you look so hot tonight honey". He pulled back a bit to undo the top buttons of Richard shirt, then leaned in again to put his face in the curve of Richard's neck, hands on his back and down to stroke his waist after a while starting to leave kisses on the other guitarist's neck and shoulder.

Richard put his hands on Paul's hips and pulled him closer towards himself, rubbing his hips, then moving his hand around to his buttocks to knead and gently squeeze his asscheeks. Paul moaned, feeling his cock starting to harden in his pants. He moved his hands back to the front to undo more buttons on the shirt, noticably faster than the last time he had done so back in the Rammstein practiceroom. When he got to the last shirtbutton, his hands continued to Richard's belt, now it was Richard's turn to moan under the touch.

Richard with closed eyes held his face to Paul's and let his lips search for Paul's mouth, by now experienced enough to find it easily and again locked lips with Paul, the other man responding eagerly, letting Richard's tongue enter his mouth and responding with licking and exploring Richard's mouth in return.

When they looked at eachother again both smiling at the other because they could see the lust on the other's face they felt in their own body. Richard had his shirt hanging wide open, Paul's hands on his bare chest en stomach underneath, Paul still clothed but with Richard's hands hot on his butt and his erection starting to push against his pants, feeling the start of Richard's erection against his own through the layers of fabric.

"My wish for that buttoned shirt was still a good one, you look so hot in that" Paul laughed and let his hands wander over Richard's skin.  
"Then I think we should move on to my wish..."  
"Share a bed..?"  
"That's the one.."  
"Sharing is no big deal, but what are we going to do in the bed.." Paul laughed mischievously.  
"You're a tease Paul Landers" Richard grinned back "You get in that bed and then I will make some suggestions as to what we are going to do. You might even get to make another wish."

With another shared grin and quick kiss, they let go of eachother and quickly undressed, clothes being dropped left and right on the floor. When Paul had gotten to his boxershorts and started to take that off as well, Richard (only dressed in his boxers too) stopped him. He wrapped his arms around Paul's waist and again pulled the other guitarist towards him, pressing his body against his. Paul could now clearly feel the other man's length against his own and felt a wave of arousal spread through his body. He grabbed tight onto Richard's shoulders and whispered horsely "Not too fast baby, you're so hot, you make me so horny, I want to last longer.."  
Richard smiled, equally turned on, but let go of Paul and only held his hand to move together to the bed. He turned the duvet over "Just lay down and relax Schatz, do you want me to get you a drink? Or some water?"  
Paul was moved by the attentiveness of the other man, his nerves about this night (that had still somehow been lingering in the back of his mind) now completely gone, he felt safe with his friend, his lover, and smiled gratefully "Bit of water would be great, thanks honey."  
Richard brought Paul a glass of water, then rummaged some more in the bathroom and through his overnightbag, before returning to the bed where he lay down too, next to Paul.

For a while they just lay on the bed, Paul on his back, Richard on his side next to him, with a little space in between them to have a bit of time to recover. They chatted casually about all kinds of stuff, the guitarstore, the next Rammstein tour, the making if the Haifisch video with the wrestling scene where Jörn the director had been egging them on to grab eachother and roll over eachother on the floor.  
"Jörn should see us now, he is the one who got you started on that shirt fetish" Richard laughed.  
"I complained to him that I wanted to rip your shirt open, but he didn't allow it, said he had enough material, otherwise it would have turned out into a wrestling-video."  
"Well, with what we know now, Jörn was probably right, it would have turned into another video, just maybe not the way he imagined it."

Paul moved his hand to lovingly stroke Richard's cheek as he smiled to the other man "I think I'm okay again, sorry I stopped just now."  
Richard smiled too "Don't be silly, I want us to last a while longer as well, if you hadn't needed a break, I probably would have needed one myself."

Richard leaned over to give Paul a small kiss, no other part of them touching but their lips. Paul smiled in the kiss and Richard was about to move a little closer when all of a sudden there was a loud knocking on the hotelroomdoor "Richard, hey Richard!"  
"What the..." the two guitarists looked at eachother confused, they had almost forgotten they were still in London.  
"Hey Richard, are you in, we are going on a barspree, do you want to come along?"  
"It's Joe" Paul whispered to Richard.  
"If we stay quiet, do you think he'll go away?"  
Another loud knocking.  
"Apparently not" Richard whispered, half annoyed, half amused, then towards the direction of the door "Ehm..not now Joe, I'm busy in here..you know..."  
Muffled voice from the other side of the door "No you're not, you left with just Paul."  
Paul snorted against Richard's neck "'Just Paul', boy, is he in for a surprise."  
Another knock "Richard! Come on, open up, I got to use your bathroom man..."  
Richard was still hesitant but Paul pushed him a little to get up "Let him in, he's your friend, he might as well know" so Richard got up and opened the door.  
Joe stormed in "Thanks man, you're a lifesaver" and immediately took a right-turn for the bathroom to pee.

The two guitarists laughed, Richard went back to lay on the bed next to Paul, both still in their boxershorts, waiting for their unexpected guest to reappear.  
After a short while they heard the toilet flush and Joe came back in the room, still fiddling to get his clothes straight again "I needed that, thanks! So, what I was saying, we want to go to another couple of bars and were wondering if you wanted to come, I mean, I get it if you're really tired, but.." Joe had now arrived next to the bed, done with his clothes and now for the first time looked up, seeing Richard and Paul on the bed together "..eh..what..?  
"Told you I was busy" Richard grinned at seeing Joe's flustered face.  
"Oh my god, do you guys...did I just interrupt you while.." Joe might have been drunk when entering the room, but he was sobering up pretty quick now "I mean, are you really.. I know you had a fling at the tour, but I thought nothing really happened there."  
"Well, maybe not there, but we got together after the tour, and well.."  
Joe looked from one guitarist to the other, both grinning back at him from the bed. He was a bit lost for a smooth reaction to the situation "I eh..I assume you guys are not coming on a barspree then.." after which he smiled awkwardly, knowing the answer.  
"No sorry.." Richard moved his hand to Paul chest, Paul grinning at him when he felt the touch "we have other plans.."  
"I eh..I'll let myself out, sorry, I didn't realize, I eh... sorry.." after which he jumped up and ran out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Both guitarists laughed at the interruption "That sobered him up alright..are you okay?"  
"Yeah, no problem" Paul smiled back and squeezed Richard's hand "where were we.." before he brought his hand back to the other man's neck and pulled him towards himself again "..I think about here.." and kissed Richard while stroking his hair and moving his other hand up to pull Richard further towards him.  
The kiss became more passionate very quickly, Richard's hands caressing Paul's chest and sides, he quickly arrived at the boxershort again and with a mischievously grin at Paul, who looked back with a smile from ear-to-ear, now in one move got it off the other man and dropped it on the floor, before doing the same with his own boxers.  
Paul grinned "Someone is eager here..." but Richard's wildness excited him and he felt his interest return to where it had been earlier.

Richard moved closer so he was now laying against Paul with his entire body, Paul pulling him in by putting his hands on his butt again and kneading the soft cheeks.  
Richard moaned, his cock now against Paul's hip, already hard again. He kissed Paul again, then moved his hands towards Paul's nipples, gently touching them, followed by a lick and soft sucking. Paul held Richard's hips and moved in more, Richard turning with him so he was now laying on top of Paul, their shafts touching again, both moaning out loud.  
"Oh baby, you feel so good" Paul was back in the moment, moving his hands to caress the length of Richard's back, while pressing kisses on his shoulder.

With their hands continously occupied, Paul looked at Richard laying naked, admiring his body, curvy in all the right places, cock standing up and felt his excitement building further "God, you look so good.. you have such a hot body."  
"Honey you have no idea how hot *you* are... see this.." Richard gave a stroke over his own cock, Paul saw it harden even further at the touch and was turned on even more from that sight alone "..this is all about you baby.. I've been wanting you for so long.."  
Paul couldn't resist to touch his own shaft now, not to stimulate, not yet, just needing the touch at seeing his lover looking at him.

The stroking and caressing continued, Richard's hands moving further and further down over Paul's body. Paul closed his eyes to focus completely on the touches and smiled excited, his skin got goosebumps under Richard's hands, he couldn't tell whether from hot or cold or something new alltogether.  
Richard loved looking at Paul enjoying what he did, moved his hands further upwards to caress his shoulders, neck and cheeks, before leaning in again for a kiss, Paul eagerly opening his mouth again in response.  
When Richard ended the kiss again to move back down, Paul whispered horsely "Do I get another wish..?"  
Richard moved back to kiss his lover's lips "Only if it's a good one.."  
"I want you to take me..I want to feel you in me.."  
Richard kissed him again then whispered in his ear "Oh baby, you have no idea how much I want you.."  
Paul moaned at feeling his lover close to himself, again stroking Richard's back, sides and butt. Then Richard started to work his way back down Paul's body again, kissing and caressing chest, stomach, thighs, occassionally putting a small, almost accidental, kiss on Paul's cock.

Paul moved his body at every kiss, trying to get as close to his lover as possible, pulling his legs up a bit to try to pull Richard in as much as he could. When Richard got up for a second to reach over to his nightstand, Paul gave a small groan in protest, but soon felt Richard's warm hand on himself again, soothing him "We're getting there baby, I can't wait much longer either, I want to be inside you too.."  
Paul felt his body starting to shudder from pleasant expectation at what was to come.  
Richard now gently gave Paul's shaft another small kiss on the skin near the top, he licked around it and enjoyed Paul's moans at everything he did. While he did that, he moved his hand to Paul's balls, softly caressing them, then stroking the skin behind his balls. 

Paul responded immediately to the unfamiliar touch by opening his legs a bit wider and Richard continued to prepare his lover for what was to come. He took his time and plenty of lube, teasing Paul's entrance open very slowly and softly, wanting to make the experience as sensual as possible for the other man's first time.  
As Paul started to move against Richard's fingers and moaned happily at every touch, Richard felt Paul was ready and if he was honest he couldn't wait any longer either, so he applied plenty lube on his already leaking shaft, Richard groaning at his own touch, and moved between Paul's legs to position his cock at Paul's opening. Paul grabbed his biceps to try to hold Richard as close to him as possible.

Richard carefully moved in, letting Paul get used to the feeling again. When he was fully in both guitarists moaned out loud, almost at the peak of their arousal. As Paul started to move his hips again, his legs curled around Richard's lower back, Richard starting to slowly move back and forth, himself totally aroused by how tight and good Paul felt around his shaft, but wanting it to last as long as possible to give Paul everything he had.  
Paul reached between them to grab his own shaft, hard and leaking pre-cum, wanting to last too, but needing the release at the same time "Oohh, you feel so good baby...I can't hold it much longer.."  
Richard moved position a bit to steady himself with one hand on Paul's hip, the other joining Paul's at the other's cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts in Paul's opening.  
Paul now let go of his cock to fully enjoy the feeling Richard gave him. He felt his climax nearing, grabbed Richard's arms again and moved as much as he could with the rhythm of his lust.  
As his orgasm hit, he squeezed Richard's biceps hard and cried out loud "Oh fuck..baby..I'm coming..fuck..", Richard still thrusting in him, cum shooting out over Richard's hand and on his abdomen.  
Richard felt Paul's orgasm as well, his lover's body clenching around his shaft, and was so turned on by the sensation of seeing his longtime friend unrevel through his thrusts, that he came almost at the same time, continuing to thrust through his release.

After they had ridden out their orgasms, both still panting from the experience, they kissed, then hugged and lay down together, too weak-kneed to do much else.  
As dawn broke, Richard looked at Paul, and smiled "Wishes fulfilled.."  
"You can say that again"  
Both guitarists laughed and Richard grabbed a towel he had left next to the bed to clean them both up, before snuggling up again in his friend's arms.

\-----

They decided to spend the rest of the time they had in their room, and apart for a small roomservice (and the odd cigarette) break, remained cuddling and kissing in the bed.  
"If someone had told me 20 years ago that we'd end up like this, I would have thought them mad" Richard smiled, before leaving another trail of small kisses on Paul's chest.  
"I know, I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as you, let alone this.."  
"Till once said that we should just fuck and make up."  
Paul snorted "I always thought that was his default solution for everything, but maybe he was right after all" then with a happy sigh and another kiss on Richard's shoulder "do you think we can do this again some time?"  
"We could be 'Friends with benefits' as they call it in the USA"  
"Guitarists with husband-y benefits.."  
"You're on.."  
They found eachother again in a slow but passionate kiss, making the best of their time left in London.

\-----

When a few days later the first Rammstein rehearsal for the new tour started, the two guitarists hadn't seen or spoken again since the weekend and now where back in their role as regular bandmembers.

Oli and Schneider were already setting up their gear, Paul and Flake providing some drinks and Till, true to form, stormed in at the last minute from another appointment he had had that day.  
When Richard joined them, the other four greeted him with a chorus of "Richard last in again, same as usual" everyone laughed at the familiarity of the situation.  
"We're getting old" Flake grumbled "nothing ever changes anymore."  
"I wouldn't say that" Oli nudged Schneider, the drummer snorting when he saw what the bassist was looking at.  
Paul had pulled his shoes off, showing his 'I ♡ London' socks, Richard had taken his jacket off revealing his 'London' T-shirt.

"Perhaps you boys have something to tell us?"


End file.
